El Retorno
by Shiomei
Summary: Una historia que habla de odios, venganzas, arrepentimientos, y de cómo se puede recuperar el amor y encontrar la esperanza en medio del dolor. Mi versión del final de RK. Ahora sin spoilers.
1. Default Chapter

  
_**14/05/2003 **_

_**Notas preliminares:**_

¡Hola Minna-san! Ahora que he pensado mejor, creo que no es necesario ver el OVA Seisou Hen para entender este fic ya que cambiaré casi todo el contenido de este final para darle uno más a mi estilo; solo que para fines de la historia me gustaría que se tomara en cuenta la primera parte de este OVA, solo para aquellos que lo han visto, y para los que no lo han hecho todavía quisera esbozar la trama después del final de la serie solo para fines de un entendimiento mayor para ustedes. 

_Himura, cuando su hijo Kenji tenía tan solo tres años entregó a Yahiko la sobkasu, legándole ahora eld eber de defender a su familia y, al estar en un contexto de guerras y hambre, decidió vagar por Japón para ayudar a aquellos en necesidad como una forma de pagar por los pecados que aún no creía redimidos en absoluto, el peso de su cicatriz no se había ido del todo. Luego de aproximadamente cinco años el gobierno de Japón vuelve a requerir los servicios de Kenshin mas él se negó a pelear en el campo de batalla argumentando que había dejado de lado su espada y que una extraña enfermedad, que constaba de manchas rojas cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo - recuérdese lo que Megumi dijo acerca de que el cuerpo de Kenshin no resistiría mucho tras sobreexponerlo en batallas de alto riesgo- lo imposibilitaba para ser útil de esa forma. Pero si ofreció su ayuda humanitaria y moral para los enfermos y heridos de guerra y ahora,después de cinco largos años de incomunicación con su familia, ha vuelto a Japón. _

_**Disclaimer:**_

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. El anime es propiedad original de Nobuhiro Watsuki y los derechos están reservados a las compañías de animación asociadas. 

_**PRÓLO**_**_GO_**

La bruma era una capa espesa e infranqueable sobre el mar y se extendía hasta más allá del cielo, si es que en verdad existe algo más allá de aquel manto infinito que hoy parecía más gris y sin vida que nunca. Parado frente a aquel turbador escenario estaba él ponderando cuán curioso era que el clima podía reflejar su alma de una manera casi perfecta. La marea alta se podía sentir al momento que te parabas en la popa del barco. El aire era pesado, casi nublaba los sentidos de solo aspirar lo minimamente necesario para mantenerse respirando. Si en ese momento hubieras estado ahí te hubieras dado cuenta de que el barco parecía anclado en el medio del mar, sin moverse, casi como en las pinturas, y cuando hubieses levantado la vista no había un horizonte que llenara tus emociones. Todo estaba nublado. Nadie creería que la mañana estaba ya muy avanzada. Sin embargo ahí seguía él, desde que amaneció, sin mover su vista del frente, como si alcanzara a ver algo en medio del espesor que envolvía todo el barco. 

Renuente a permitirse el privilegio de una frazada o quizá tan solo un simple cobertor, ni bien abrió lo ojos y comprendió que seguía vivo se levantó de sobre unas cajas de cargamento que le habían servido como camastro y caminó sin ninguna clase de abrigo además de su precaria indumentaria hacia el lugar en el que la mayoría del viaje había permanecido. La mirada fija en la nada y el pensamiento volando por recorridos desconocidos. Aquel gi raído que traía siempre y la misma hakama vieja eran su única defensa contra el indolente frío. Aquel viento gélido traspasaba hasta lo huesos con facilidad mas sin embargo aquella figura parecía no sentirla. Nadie estaba en la cubierta. Los demás pasajeros de este barco comerciante permanecían dentro del compartimiento habilitado para la mercadería, muy juntos, tratando de luchar con las inclemencias de este invierno. El capitán del barco, un hombre que no tenía apariencia de serlo, abrigado de pies a cabeza por una serie de prendas de paupérrima condición, se acercó al hombre que permanecía impasible donde estaba.

_Kaoru _

Cuando se acercaba le pareció oír hablar a aquel hombre. Era raro, en realidad, aunque solo fuese una palabra lo que le pareció escuchar. La sutileza de aquella voz le hizo parecer todo una ilusión. Era bien sabido que el viento en alta mar se hacía escuchar usando voces humanas. Era imposible que ese hombre hablara. Desde que lo vio por primera vez en el puerto de Shangai y le pidió humildemente que le hiciera el favor de transportarlo hasta Japón no lo volvió a oír hablar si no era para agradecer la comida que le ofrecía acompañado de una reverencia y una sonrisa vacía. Llevaban tres días de viaje y todas las personas abordo concordaban en que aquel hombre de rasgos extranjeros tenía una apariencia más fantasmal que humana. Alejado de lo que lo rodeaba, perdido en sus pensamientos y siempre mirando hacia donde se esperaba que uno de estos días apareciesen las costas de Japón, pasaba la mayor parte del día, aparentemente inerme al frío, la lluvia y la soledad. 

  
- Himura-san 

La figura se dio vuelta y dejó ver un par de ojos violetas sin brillo, una cicatriz ligera y en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, unos cabellos que otrora fueron rojo incandescente y que ahora estaban opacados por ligeras cerdas plateadas. Su piel maltratada por el frío, los años y la mala condición en que vino viviendo los últimos tiempos. La edad lo había alcanzado y lo había dejado atrás para gastar por su cuenta el tiempo que le restaba de vida.

  
- Solo para avisarle que es posible que mañana estemos llegando a Japón; si es que otro temporal no demora nuestro arribo.

  
Una reverencia más y el hombre volvió a su posición habitual. El capitán volvió a los adentros de la embarcación no queriendo incomodar a su pacífico tripulante. Su mirada se fijó más atentamente hacia delante. Era tan solo cuestión de horas. Ya casi era un hecho. Después de tanto tiempo, después de cinco largos años volvía a Japón. Esta vez su corazón dio un vuelco, pero no era de alegría, hace tiempo había dejado de sentirla, sino de angustia e incertidumbre.

------

Notas de la autora:

  
¡Hola Minna-san! Esta es una nueva idea que se me ha ocurrido. Algunos de ustedes ya sabían que pensaba escribir un nuevo fic y la mayoría me dio ánimos para hacerlo. Sé que no he sido muy justa con ustedes y no he actualizado mis otros fics y aún así estoy subiendo otra historia, pero les digo que la única excusa que tengo es que esta idea no me dejaba tranquila y decidí publicarla. 

Cualquier duda referida al planteamiento de la trama hasta aquí o alguna duda a este correo electrónico: a20020834@pucp.edu.pe o, en su defecto, con toda libertad pueden agregar a sus contactos de msn de Hotmail este e-mail: cheerfulandsmilinggirl@hotmail.com o al de yahoo: sakura_shiomei@yahoo.es; para efectos de una mejor y más rápida comunicación. 

  
Y un agradecimiento especial para mi nee-chan Hana Aino que me ayudó a subir este prólogo. ¡Gracias, hermanita!

¡Besos para todos!

Shiomei  



	2. Capítulo dos

  


  
Reseña:

  
Himura, cuando su hijo Kenji tenía tan solo tres años entregó a Yahiko la sobkasu, legándole ahora eld eber de defender a su familia y, al estar en un contexto de guerras y hambre, decidió vagar por Japón para ayudar a aquellos en necesidad como una forma de pagar por los pecados que aún no creía redimidos en absoluto, el peso de su cicatriz no se había ido del todo. Luego de aproximadamente cinco años el gobierno de Japón vuelve a requerir los servicios de Kenshin mas él se negó a pelear en el campo de batalla argumentando que había dejado de lado su espada y que una extraña enfermedad, que constaba de manchas rojas cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo - recuérdese lo que Megumi dijo acerca de que el cuerpo de Kenshin no resistiría mucho tras sobreexponerlo en batallas de alto riesgo- lo imposibilitaba para ser útil de esa forma. Pero si ofreció su ayuda humanitaria y moral para los enfermos y heridos de guerra y ahora, después de cinco largos años de incomunicación con su familia, ha vuelto a Japón. 

  
**Disclaimer:**

  
Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. El anime es propiedad original de Nobuhiro Watsuki y los derechos están reservados a las compañías de animación asociadas. 

  
EL RETORNO

  
Primer capítulo.-

  
La mañana había seguido su curso normalmente. Los mismos alumnos de siempre, las mismas clases de todos los años, los mismos errores vistos en diferentes aprendices, las mismas palabras de aliento para aquellos que no lo hicieron bien... Era cierto que trabajar en el dojo se había vuelto más rutinario de lo que había sido cuando él era estudiante. Ya no había risas alrededor ni salidas en tiempo de florecimiento de la sakura, ni siquiera comentarios fuera de lugar que merecieran un golpe de boken en la cabeza. No había nada de eso. Aveces pensaba que diez años atrás no hubiese siquiera concebido la idea de que su vida se convertiría en lo que era ahora. No hubiese gastado un segundo de su tiempo contemplando posibilidades que creía más que remotas. La paradoja de la vida. Ahora lo remoto era ese grupo de recuerdos que cada segundo que pasaba parecían más un sueño o una burla de su situación actual.

Aún le era difícil aceptar el cambio tan radical que había tomado todo a su alrededor. No parecía ser el lugar donde venía viviendo tanto tiempo, era más frío, casi gélido, pero este frío no era causado por fenómeno ambiental alguno, no, este era peor, era frío humano.

**  
** _No había ya por qué pensar en cosas irremediables. _

Después de una clase no había nada mejor que un baño de agua fría, inclusive si era invierno. Yahiko levantó la cabeza hacia al cielo y contempló con horror un grupo de cirros que ofrecían un detestable cambio de clima inmediato. 

_En cualquier momento lloverá y habrá relámpagos_, pensó disgustado. 

Un gesto de preocupación se hizo lugar en su joven rostro acompañado del par de puños que ahora estaban a sus costados. Odiaba el invierno más que a cualquier otra cosa.

  


A medio camino se dio cuenta que aún llevaba consigo la shinai en la espalda, debido a la prisa con que había salido para tomar su baño. Volvió al dojo y la dejó en su lugar habitual sin olvidar acariciar con ternura la superficie ya desgastada por el tiempo y el uso constante, como cada vez que la devolvía al lugar preferencial que él le había creado en las viejas paredes del dojo. Era tonto que le guardara tanto cariño a ese objeto cuando era principalmente este mismo aquel con que en otros tiempos mejores cierta voluble instructora de kendo dejaba chichones sobre su cabeza por algún comentario fuera de lugar o una simple provocación. Una sonrisa de aquellas que se dan cuando se contemplan recuerdos que nos fueron queridos pero que nunca volverán se esbozó en su faz. Aquel tinte de melancolía una vez más obligaba a que su mente hiciera de sus recuerdos unos más vastos, unos que no solo fueran escenas colgantes en la nada, y es justo en ese momento, cuando el recuerdo se hacía más vívido y menos confuso es que la memoria cambiaba de matiz radicalmente. Ya no causaba nostalgia sino disgusto. El sentimiento original metamorfizaba a uno totalmente antagónico. 

- ¿Yahiko-kun?- preguntó una mujer con voz muy suave sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

  
- Eh disculpa Tsubame, ¿me decías?- se apresuró a preguntar.

  
- ¿Pasa algo, anata? - volvió a preguntar la joven, esta vez acercándose un poco más a él pero evitando hacer contacto visual.

  
- No es nada Tsubame, solo pensaba. Dime, ¿qué querías decirme?

  
- Es que... prométeme que no... 

- ¿Qué desees que te prometa, Tsubame?

- Que no... ¡Yahiko!- exclamó la joven mujer rompiendo en sollozos, buscando refugio en el pecho de su esposo. Él temió lo peor.

  
- ¡Tsubame! ¡¿Es acaso Kaoru?! ¡Kami-sama! - él sacudió la mujer al no ver respuesta alguna en ella- ¡Responde, mujer! ¡¿es Kaoru?! ¡Qué diablos es lo que le ha pasado?

Tsubame solo negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente sin dejar de llorar. Yahiko no sabía que más hacer. Tsubame estaba en shock y eso solo podía significar que algo grave había pasado. Soltó a su esposa con más fuerza de la necesaria causando que ella cayese al suelo sentada; Él la quedó viendo pero las aplabras no salían de su boca. Después se disculparía y ella entendería, ahora tenía prioridades. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo al cuarto de Kaoru. Lágrimas amenazaban con escapársele de los ojos pero no podía permitirse ni siquiera eso. Había gente que dependía de su fortaleza y si alguien debía mantener la calma tenía que ser él. Ni siquiera un segundo de debilidad.

  
Llegó en cuestión de segundos al dormitorio, su mente creando imágenes que en ese momento hubiese dado la vida por deshacerse. Abrió el shoji y ahí seguía ella. Sus respiraciones al mismo paso de siempre. Estaba durmiendo. No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima él también y sonreír al mismo tiempo ante tal vista. La emoción fue tal que olvidó los motivos que lo trajeron hasta ahí. No importaba. ¡Kaoru estaba durmiendo al fin! Megumi estaría muy feliz de oír esto. Estaba por entrar a chequearla más atentamente cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más justo detrás de él. 

_No, no puede ser... es imposible... debe haber algún error... es el momento, es-_

Y sin darle más tiempo de aferrarse a la idea de una confusión confirmó sus dudas cuando con el mismo tono de voz que usó la última vez que oyó de él una palabra, le dijo:

  
- Kon ban wa, Yahiko-kun, tadaima.

  
_¡¿Tadaima?!_

No podía terminarlo de creer. Cerró el shoji como si tratara de evitar que la peste entrara a la pieza. Volteó lentamente, rogando que incluso sus oídos estuvieran traicionando su racionalidad. No deseaba ver la figura de aquel hombre otra vez, no a esa imitación barata de aquel que una vez admiró pero que en realida no fue más que un espejismo, una ilusión demasiado buena para ser realidad.

Ahora podía reconocerlo. Sí. Definitivamente era él. Estaban frente a frente. Ambos viéndose a los ojos con dos miradas totalmente distintas; las palabras estaban demás.

**En ese momento comenzó a llover. **

Se estaba mojando pero aún así permanecía en el mismo lugar viéndolo a los ojos. Así era mejor, así no lo forzaba a evitarle el paso. Después de tanto tiempo estaba frente a frente con aquel que despreciaba con todo su ser. Después de verlo a los ojos por unos segundos más y expresando diciendo con ellos todo aquello que prefería callar se animó a preguntar:

  
- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

  
-----

Notas de la autora:

¡Ahí lo tienen! ¿Yo escribí eso? je, je, je. ¿Es un drama, recuerdan? ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado y dejen reviews! Bye!

Shiomei.


	3. 4

  
Reseña:

  
Himura, cuando su hijo Kenji tenía tan solo tres años entregó a Yahiko la sakabato, legándole ahora el deber de defender a su familia y, al estar en un contexto de guerras y hambre, decidió vagar por Japón para ayudar a aquellos en necesidad como una forma de pagar por los pecados que aún no creía redimidos en absoluto; el peso de su cicatriz no se había ido del todo. Luego de aproximadamente cinco años el gobierno de Japón vuelve a requerir los servicios de Kenshin mas él se niega a pelear en el campo de batalla argumentando que había dejado de lado su espada y que una extraña enfermedad, que constaba de manchas rojas cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo - recuérdese lo que Megumi dijo acerca de que el cuerpo de Kenshin no resistiría mucho tras sobreexponerlo en batallas de alto riesgo- lo imposibilitaba para ser útil de esa forma. Pero sí ofreció su ayuda humanitaria y moral para los enfermos y heridos de guerra. Es así que, ahora, después de cinco largos años de incomunicación con su familia ha vuelto a Japón desde el lejano país de China.

  


Disclaimer:

  
Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. El anime es propiedad original de Nobuhiro Watsuki y los derechos están reservados a las compañías de animación asociadas.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**EL RETORNO**  


**-Segundo capítulo-**

Se había levantado con el alba llorando asustada por alguna pesadilla que rondaba su infantil mente en las últimas noches. Quizá soñó con demonios con grandes fauces y amenazadora mirada y ojalá fuera eso ya que tan fácil de ahuyentar esos demonios imaginarios sería o al menos más que los reales que estaba seguro circundaban su alma. Lo que más temía fuera que se haya despertado consternada por el miedo habitual de perder a su madre; una vez se lo había confesado llorando entre sus brazos como si todo fuera real, como si el tiempo se hubiese adelantado. La pequeña sufría, su niña estaba sufriendo y no lo podía permitir, ella no, se dijo, ella no. En ese momento no pudo hacer más que tratar de escapar, de irse por un tiempo, ¿cobarde forma de tratar de arreglar las cosas? Quizá, pero fue lo que creyó mejor. Su madre no le dijo que no, lo creyó conveniente también o al menos eso le pareció en aquel momento. Aquella mirada que se posaba sobre su hija sonriéndole como por última vez y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas solo pudo decir: regresen a salvo. El único que no estuvo de acuerdo fue Sanosuke. No puso impedimento alguno al ver que Kaoru lo miraba de aquella forma que podía convencer a cualquiera, con esos ojos tristes que sin palabras llamaban a acceder a cualquier tácita petición. Luego, salió de la habitación junto con ellos para despedirse de ella. Después de todo él era su padre y estaba seguro que ella lo extrañaría tanto como él a él a ella. Un abrazo largo, muchas caricias y besos fueron suficientes para que ella se fuera tranquila al "viaje" que haría con su hermano. Aún podía recordar el gesto de Sanosuke cuando después de enviarla a jugar unos momentos le dijera a solas,

Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, Kenji. No sé cómo es que tu madre accedió pero lo que sí sé con seguridad es que te está la confiando mitad de su corazón porque sabe que la cuidarás lo mejor que puedes. Aún no eres un hombre, Kenji, y espero que esto no te moleste que te lo diga, te falta mucho que aprender para llegar a serlo, pero quiero que sepas que aún así confío en ti. Anda con cuidado y no te preocupes por Kaoru, la cuidaremos entre todos. 

  
Un abrazo más, este más fuerte y varonil, como solo él acostumbraba darlos, y partieron hacia Kyoto. Desde que llegaron a este lugar ella había estado renuente a hablar con él de esos sueños y esto era suficiente para causarle preocupación. Últimamente no había querido hablar con él; antes le decía todo aquello que sentía y quería, se aferraba a él con la confianza de un niño a la persona que quiere. Ahora no. Tenía sueños que la hacían sufrir y despertarse llorando cada noche mas no se los contaba. Miedo, sí, miedo de que se hagan realidad. Tan pequeña con ese tipo de problemas; le asustaba, no quería que sufriese lo que él. Por eso se la había llevado por un tiempo, por eso estaba aquí, sí, aunque no la mejor decisión para todos pero sí la correcta para ella. Necesitaba aire libre, necesitaba salir de aquella casa por un tiempo, eso era lo mejor. Era por su bien. 

Onii-san ¿qué sucede? ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó una vocecita dulce e infantil. ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Disculpa nee-chan, ¿me decías? ¿Piensas en kaa-chan y en tou-chan? En parte, kirei, en parte. Pero más bien déjame terminar de cambiarte rápido y no te muevas mucho. ¿sí? ¿harías eso por onii-chan, kirei? 

Ella sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos color azul marino resplandecieron de la alegría. Era el sobrenombre que tanto adoraba oír. Quizá la vanidad habitual de las mujeres se hacía presente en ella aunque aún de forma primigenia, después de todo era aún una niña o quizá el entusiasmo nacía del cariño que sentía por él. Era tan pequeña, tan solo cinco años. El solo verla lo hacía ponderar si su madre había sido así de niña. Seguro que sí. Pero era tan difícil imaginarse a su madre feliz, tan llena de vida como esta pequeña. Era algo irreal. 

¡Hai, onii-san! 

Kenji, a medio vestirla, levantó su cabeza y le sonrió levemente acariciando su rostro con delicadeza y cariño. No sabía lo que podía estar sucediendo en el exterior y realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que lo mantenía angustiado era esa sensación que se convertía en el aquelarre de miedo, preocupación, angustia y dolor que se localizó en su pecho desde el día de ayer; un presentimiento quizá. Terminó de ponerle el kimono ya gastado por el constante uso y la colocó en sus brazos con mucha ternura sonriéndole una vez más. La niña rodeó con sus ligeros bracitos el cuello del joven y le empezó a dar pequeños besos en su mejilla izquierda, como acostumbraba hacer siempre que se engreía y buscaba su atención. Kenji solo sonrió; siempre que demostraba sus afectos así no podía evitar sentir como si su corazón fuera apuñalado por el dolor que sentía al verla tan indefensa, totalmente ignorante de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de la maldad y la tristeza que también eran parte de su pasado, uno que él se encargaría de no revelarle nunca; eso estaba en sus manos; toda su familia y especialmente él la cuidarían. No le faltaría nada. Aquél hombre jamás sería necesario en su vida, como hasta ahora todo iba bien. 

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al exterior de la cabaña. Ahí estaba Hiko Seijuro conversando con dos personas; una de ellas era una bella mujer de ojos azules oscuros, mas no tanto como los de su madre, vestida en un kimono celeste y blanco que acentuaba su tez blanca y sus ojos que resplandecían con la luz del día. El otro personaje era un hombre alto, mucho más alto que la mujer, que tenía porte solemne. Estaba muy erguido, miraba de frente al interlocutor y sus brazos estaban a sus flancos. Este tenía un ki excepcional, casi como el de ojii-sama, y la mujer también tenía un ki que aseguraba que no sería un contendor fácil de derrotar. Era fácil deducir que ambas personas eran guerreras, y era algo extraño ya que la mujer parecía totalmente inofensiva. 

Las tres personas voltearon hacia la dirección donde estaban ellos al mismo instante. La faz de la mujer mostró sorpresa absoluta y aunque tapaba con una de sus manos sus labios en el resto de su rostro podía leerse muy bien que estaba absolutamente admirada de verlos. En cambio aquél hombre era muy difícil de estudiar, imposible sería más adecuado. La mujer cambió su gesto para sonreír y tomar el brazo de su acompañante y comentarle algo. De repente sintió que la pequeña se movía buscando soltarse para poder caminar. Él accedió y al instante que la puso en el piso se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban esas personas. Seijuro solo se quedó mirando a la niña con una sonrisa plácida en el rostro, una que casi nadie le había visto mostrar antes lo que causó que aquel misterioso hombre se quedara observando la interacción de ambos. Llegó donde ellos y se paró al costado de Hiko y lo cuestionó con la mirada arqueando una de sus cejas. Al ver que Hiko no dijo nada ella se abrazó a su pierna y se escondió tras ella. Luego asomó su cabeza y dijo tímidamente,

Ohayo Hola, pequeña, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó la mujer sonriendo a la pequeña. Y acariciando su cabeza con cariño. Revoloteando sus cabellos y causando que la pequeña se riera de muy buena gana. Ellos son Aoshi Shinomori y Misao Makimachi oh, suminasen, Misao Shinomori ¿no es así? Así es- respondió la mujer sin darle mucha importancia a la equivocación- Entonces tú debes ser Kenji ¿no es así? Mira, cuánto has crecido. La última vez que te vi eras muy pequeño, del tamaño de esta niñita. Me es todavía imposible no sorprenderme por el parecido que entre tú y tu padre es... ¡¿Qué, tou-chan?! - una ligera carcajada siguió a esto- ¡No! ¡A tou-chan no! 

Inmediatamente el gesto de tranquilidad en el rostro del joven cambió a uno sombrío, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por las visitas pero casi inmediatamente se serenó y se acercó hacia ellos. Una leve sonrisa se hizo lugar en su juvenil rostro y tras pararse al costado de Hiko Seijuro y hacer una reverencia a los Shinomori dijo,

Es un placer volver a verlos, señores, aunque la memoria me falla un poco puedo recordar que son amigos de la familia. ¿Por qué no te presentas a los señores, kirei? ¡Hai! Watashi wa Chizuru Himura. Encantada de conocerlos, señores. - dijo la niñita en una voz muy infantil para luego hacer una ligera reverencia a la que ambas personas respondieran con una también. Es decir- comenzó la mujer- Sí. Es mi hermana. Lo suponía. El parecido con tu madre es excepcional, Kenji. ¡Ojii-san! ¡Onii-san! ¿Ellos son amigos de mi kaa-chan? Sí, Chizuru- respondió Seijuro- ¡Sugoi! ¡¿Cómo conocieron a mi kaa-can?! ¡Díganme! ¡¿Conocen a mi tou-chan?! ¿No es en verdad muy fuerte?- Cuando la mujer iba a empezar a hablar su acompañante la tomó del brazo y dijo, Sería excelente si nos ofreciera un té, Seijuro-san, no creo que nos lleve poco tiempo lo que debemos conversar. Precisamente, Kenji Sí, Hiko-sama, inmediatamente iré por el agua. ¿Chizuru me acompañas? ¡Hai, nii-san! 

Entonces se dirigieron hacia el río a traer el agua. Su sexto sentido no le había fallado. Sabía que algo fuera de lo común sucedería y pronto. ¿Qué podría significar la llegada de estas personas después de tanto tiempo? Era extraño. Su maestro nunca se caracterizó por ser un filántropo o un hombre que gustara del contacto con otras personas que no pertenecieran el estricto plano familiar, por llamar de algún modo la relación que guardaban Kaoru, Kenji Y Chizuru, especialmente desde que aquel hombre los abandonó. Mientras caminaban por el bosque y la niña recolectaba las flores de los arbustos de los alrededores miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza. Siendo la más recurrente ¿Qué significará esto? Aquella sensación que lo molestaba desde el día de ayer seguía en su interior y crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo. No, estaba seguro que este era el comienzo de todo; ahora solo le quedaba esperar a ver si aquel todo sería perjudicial o no. 

* * *

Notas de la autora:

  
¡Ahí lo tienen! ¡Lo escribí en mi cumpleaños así que me merezco muchos regalos! ¡¿Y saben cuáles son los regalos que más me gustan?! ¡¡¡Pues los reviews!!! Sean buenitos y regálenmelos. ¡Solo ustedes pueden hacerlo! 

Ja ne! ¡Suerte en todo!

**Shiomei**


End file.
